


Two Sides of a Coin

by GhostFox



Series: Scattered Light and Drabbles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFox/pseuds/GhostFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble about when Kenma met Hinata. <br/>(spoilers for chapter 1 of Scattered Light)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sides of a Coin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm high but I'm grounded  
> I'm sane but I'm overwhelmed  
> I'm lost but I'm hopeful baby  
> What it all comes down to  
> Is that everything's gonna be fine fine fine  
> 'cause I've got one hand in my pocket  
> And the other one is giving a high five
> 
> -Alanis Morissete

The new boy in class was so angry, his fiery temperament matching the hue of his bright orange hair. He was not something Kenma would usually bother himself with. Kenma liked things that were softer, more subdued, and the edge in the boy's eyes looked as if it would impale him if he got anywhere near. And yet, he was drawn to him, wanting to know the reason for the harshness he could see inside.   
  
Rumors flew around the small elementary school, ridiculous stories about the new kid forming and mutating like a bad game of telephone until half of the students were convinced he was actually a robot. Kenma, of course, knew this was absurd. The way the boy's eyes shone like honey while he stared out the window during class time, his apprehension melting away for a fraction of a second, was too human; the way he let his guard down and his brow unfurrow while he doodled in his notebook was too vulnerable for his heart to be made of metal gears. It all just added to the mystery of this silent ball of flame.   
  
Kenma only had one friend, the loud and boisterous kid who lived next door, but he hardly saw Kuroo during school since he was a grade higher. Sitting alone during lunchtime never bothered him, though, he liked it actually, using the time to do his homework so he'd have more free time during the day, but more and more often he found himself paying attention to the new boy rather than his work.   
  
And so, one day during lunch Kenma walked over to the boy's desk, setting his food on the surface and taking a seat. When the boy looked up all of the harshness was gone from his eyes, replaced by surprise and fear.   
  
"Want some chips? My mom packed two."  
  
The fear was still there as the boy turned his head to the side, confused, realization only crossing his face when Kenma pulled the two small bags of chips from his lunch box, offering one across the table. He took it, holding it like a loaded gun and eyeing Kenma as if this would all turn out to be some sick prank.   
  
Ignoring the scrutiny, Kenma popped a chip into his mouth. "So what's your name?" He hoped that his nonchalance would hide the mix of fear and apprehension in his own eyes.   
  
"Shouyou," the boy answered, casting his eyes down as if he was ashamed. He was so intriguing, and Kenma was not easily interested.   
  
"I'm Kozume," he pushed, still not quite seeing an understanding from Shouyou's honey eyes. He expected Shouyou to ask him what he was doing, or what he wanted, but there was nothing but silence from his side of the desk.   
  
Kenma figured he had to take a more proactive approach if he wanted to make any progress. "Do you like Pokémon?"   
  
He was met with that same quizzical look again, and suddenly he had an idea. Pulling a piece of paper from his notebook he scribbled down a quick note, turning it around towards Shouyou.   
  
**Do you like Pokémon?**  
  
The way Shouyou's eyes lit up when Kenma passed him that note, realizing that the weird kid trying so hard to talk to him understood his plight and still wanted to be friends, was something Kenma would never forget. They fit together perfectly, like two sides of a coin, complete opposites yet somehow dependent on the other.   
  
Shouyou couldn't hear, but that was okay since Kenma didn't need to speak. They understood each other perfectly in their movements and expressions on their faces. Eventually Shouyou stopped being so ashamed of his deafness, allowing his Uncle to finally tell the school and get him the extra help he needed in the classroom; and as Shouyou started to learn sign language, Kenma picked up on it perfectly just by watching.  
  
It was a friendship built by understanding, and it stayed strong as the years went by and the boys stopped being boys. Sometimes Kenma wondered if anything had changed at all in the thirteen years since they met, but other times he could look up and see the absence of that initial anger in his friend’s eyes and he would know that everything was different.  
  
Hinata was soft on the inside, despite everything he carried on his small shoulders, and Kenma liked soft things. 


End file.
